Got to Get You into My Life
Got to Get You into My Life ist ein Song aus der ersten Folge der fünften Staffel, Liebe, Liebe, Liebe, und wird von Blaine und Kurt im Schulhof gesungen. Die beiden haben ein Abschiedspicknick zusammen, wo Blaine von ihm wissen will, was es mit Adam auf sich hat. Kurt erzählt ihm, dass es zwischen ihnen nichts Ernstes war und sie nicht mehr zusammen sind. Die beiden diskutieren anschließend über ihre Trennung, wobei Blaine verspricht, ihn nie wieder zu betrügen und auf eine zweite Chance hofft. Kurt triezt ihn ein wenig und willigt dann ein, es erneut miteinander zu versuchen. Da Blaine dachte, mehr Überzeugungsarbeit leisten zu müssen, hat er einen Song vorbereitet, wird aber von Kurt gestoppt, welcher ihm sagt, dass er nicht mehr herumsitzt, während er ihm ein weiteres Ständchen singt. Er enthüllt, dass er aus diesem Grund selbst etwas vorbereitet hat und holt eine Pfeife hervor, in die er bläst, worauf eine Marschkapelle erscheint und den Song einleitet. Jeder der Anwesenden, inklusive Blaine, ist verwirrt, welcher aber, nachdem Kurt den ersten Vers gesungen hat, glücklich mitsingt. Die beiden tanzen umeinander und im Pausenhof herum, ehe sie am Ende auf einen Tisch steigen, wo sie sich küssen und von den Anwesenden bejubelt werden. Das Original stammt von The Beatles aus deren siebten Album "Revolver" aus dem Jahr 1966. Lyrics Kurt: I was alone, I took a ride I didn't know what I would find there Another road where maybe I Could see another kind of mind there Blaine: Ooo, then I suddenly see you Ooo, did I tell you I need you? Every single day of my life Kurt: You didn't run, you didn't lie You knew I wanted just to hold you And had you gone, you knew in time We'd meet again for I had told you Blaine (und Kurt): (Uh!) You were meant to be near me (Uh!) And I want you to hear me Beide: Say we'll be together every day Got to get you into my life Blaine: What can I do, what can I be? When I'm with you I want to stay there If I'm true I'll never leave And if I do I know the way there Kurt mit Blaine: Uh! Then I suddenly see you Uh! Did I tell you I need you? Beide: Every single day of my life Got to get you into my life Blaine: Got to get you into my life Kurt: I was alone, I took a ride I didn't know what I would find there Blaine: Another road where maybe I Could see another kind of mind there Kurt: And suddenly I see you Blaine: Did I tell you I need you? Oh! Beide: I got to get you into my life Trivia *Das ist das vierte Mal, dass Blaine auf dem Schulhof singt. Die anderen drei Male waren Somewhere Only We Know, It's Not Unusual und It's Time. **Aber es ist das erste Mal, dass es kein Solo ist. **Außerdem ist es der dritte Song, den Blaine in der ersten Folge einer Staffel singt. Der erste war It's Not Unusual ''in 'Das Purple-Piano Project' und der zweite ''It's Time in Die neue und die alte Rachel. *Das ist das vierte Mal, dass eine Performance im Schulhof in der ersten Episode einer Staffel stattfindet: Empire State of Mind in Staffel Zwei, It's Not Unusual in Staffel Drei, It's Time in Staffel Vier. *Das ist Kurts dritter Beatles-Song. Der erste war I Want to Hold Your Hand in Das neue Toastament, gefolgt von Blackbird in Ungeküsst. *Das ist der zweite Song, in dem Blaine eine gelbe Sonnenbrille trägt. Der erste war It's Not Unusual. Fehler *Kurt rennt die Treppe hoch und kehrt schnell um, als ihm die Marschkapelle entgegenkommt. In der nächsten Einstellung ist diese nirgends zu sehen, wird jedoch in der darauffolgenden wieder gezeigt, wie sie die Treppen herunter gehen. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Solos von Blaine Anderson Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Hummel